Sweet Euphoria
by Ciel-the-Writer
Summary: I could put something worth reading here but its literally just smut, haha. Enjoy.


Pearly white teeth scraped against pale skin, creating pink streaks and red indents. Two skilled hands traveled up and down, tracing every curve; every inch of skin. A smooth tongue glided across smirking lips. Crimson liquid trickled from various places, indicating that Kaneki belonged to Tsukiyama. He knew this. Even if he wanted to get away, he wouldn't have had the ability. With the older male's grip, and the entrancing seduction, the outcome is inevitable. The silky cloth of Tsukiyama's jacket had slipped off onto the floor long ago, perhaps during the make out session. It was possible that Kaneki had unbuttoned it, and easily let it fall to the floor to be forgotten until sunrise- possibly later. The older male was so enthralled in undressing his partner that he hadn't realized his younger counterpart had also been busy undressing him. This was a sign he was eager- more than ready to receive everything that was coming to him and more. The thought allowed for Tsukiyama's dick to harden even more. Kaneki was practically drooling by now- what with Tsukiyama pulling his fly down, and then his pants, his excitement overcame him, his instincts like that of a wild animal's. When they were both left in their undergarments, Tsukiyama began to grind onto Kaneki's clothed groin. His grip tightened, pressing the young male against the wall. A muffled moan came from the younger, and a low groan from the older. Those teeth dug into the neck of the moaning ghoul, creating more indents and marks that will develop bruises later. With every bite, the male moaned in accordance. Tsukiyama smirked. It amused him how sensitive he was to his touch. The younger would never admit that to himself or anybody though, of course, but Tsukiyama knew. He knew, and he would use that information whenever he pleased. Once Tsukiyama had enough, he practically shoved the other onto the bed with great force, pinning him down and peeling off what was left of Kaneki's clothing. His dick stood up proudly, giving the older a completely perfect view of the male before him; flushed cheeks, slightly parted lips, marked skin, and dripping cock- it was all his for the taking. And boy, was Kaneki ready for it. Tsukiyama got a hold of a silk ribbon, perhaps from his clothing he was wearing previously, and swiftly bound Kaneki's wrists together. For some, that might have been uncomfortable, but it only aroused Kaneki even more. Tsukiyama knew all of his kinks by heart. This being one of the many times they've done it, he's memorized and mapped out every inch of his lover's body. Knowing just what to do and when to do it was one of the many things Kaneki loved about him- he never forgets. That would have creeped any normal person out, but Kaneki's tolerance was high, and after everything they've been though, he's come to love the man. In a way that he never thought was possible. Now, here they were in bed together, for what seems to be the hundredth time. Normally, their foreplay would have lasted much longer, but Kaneki was eager tonight, and so was Tsukiyama. Both their instincts meshed together, like the predator and prey, creating a different and rushed kind of mood. So instead of being gentle and starting slow, Tsukiyama practically forced his fingers down his lover's throat, Kaneki instantly starting to suck, of course. He knew all too well where those fingers would go after this, so he did his best to lubricate them as well as possible. It took no longer than that of ten seconds for this process before the fingers were removed, and placed between the young male's ass cheeks. Tsukiyama's saliva coated fingers traced a circle around the puckered ring only once before fully sliding inside almost too easily. An unsuspecting gasp emitted from the boy, causing him to grip onto Tsukiyama's shoulders. Little pink crescents formed in the skin where he gripped, making the male wince, but smirk. Those skilled fingers found their way around easily, almost instantly finding Kaneki's pleasure spot. Again, he let out another moan, giving Tsukiyama unspoken permission to proceed. There was no longer anything gentle about it- every touch was filled with lust and need, fueling the man's arousal. If Tsukiyama had another ribbon or perhaps even a belt, he would have tied up Kaneki's ankles as well, but after deciding on this on such short notice, they had to work with what they got. It took no longer than a minute for the male to be able to fist his partner, the stretched hole opening up enough. At this point, Kaneki's lips were red and sore from him biting it to muffle his own loud moans. One final bite down broke the skin, allowing crimson liquid to trickle down those pink lips and down as far as his chin. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and Kaneki wanted so badly to be able to wipe it off, but with his hands bound together above his head, it was useless. Tsukiyama noticed his lack of comfort, and quickly licked up the blood dribbling down the pearly white skin. He then proceeded to kiss the male, forcing his tongue inside the younger male's mouth and urging him to play along. It was a complete mess of blood and saliva, but nevertheless, it had around the two of them more, if that was even possible. Kaneki whined once the fist was removed from his hole, feeling very empty. The older consoled him, and began to whisper dirty things in his ear. It made him clench his insides, which is exactly what the male wanted him to do. Without warning, and without Kaneki even realizing, Tsukiyama plunged into his lover with a loud grunt. It was easy, as he expected it to be. After enough training, Kaneki became accustomed to the extreme, and became Tsukiyama's greatest partner in bed. He was in fact secretly proud to hold such a title, as much as he claims to hate it. Tsukiyama requested he turn over to get on all fours and hold on to the headboard, and he immediately complied. Tsukiyama loved this position- being able to hold and slap those sweet cheeks during sex was something he craved. And for Kaneki, Tsukiyama's dick always hit just right. With every movement that was made, there was a sound being made along with it. Sounds of moaning, grunting, and skin slapping against skin filled the air. Moisture accumulated on both of their bodies, making it harder to feel that much needed tension. It made Tsukiyama work harder to give them both the peak they've been so eagerly awaiting all day. Becoming more and more frustrated by the second, the older male changed their position, allowing both of them to sit up so that Tsukiyama had a grip on Kaneki's ass. He placed his hands underneath his thighs and began bouncing the young male on his dick, practically impaling him with every thrust. With both of them so desperate to reach their climax, it brought them that much closer to their personal euphoria. Tsukiyama once again bit into that sweet succulent flesh before whispering in Kaneki's ear once more. It brought Kaneki's undoing, the male letting out a noise that sounded like a mix of a whimper and a low moan as he released messily all over the pure white sheets. Kaneki's walls clenched around the swollen cock inside of him, allowing for Tsukiyama to follow after. That sticky white fluid came in spurts, filling the young man to the brim while he moaned lowly in accordance. This was the only point where he slowed the pace, allowing himself and Kaneki to enjoy their last moment of pleasure. It ended with a more passionate and gentle kiss that allowed them to come down from their highs. Kaneki's arms wrapped around Tsukiyama's neck, his fingers traveling into those silky purple locks. They were both completely spent from their activity, and collapsed on the bed together. Tsukiyama held the boy close to him, whispering "I love you" in his ear just before he drifted into a calm, dreamless sleep.


End file.
